


Another Taste of Divine Rush

by MsPriestly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: But really just an explanation of said neck kink, M/M, Slight neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/MsPriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the release of the extended Nagron scene, we’re all fully aware that Agron has more than a small fixation with Nasir’s neck. Here lies my attempt to explain it. Not porny, sorry. Well, not much. It’s implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Taste of Divine Rush

Despite what Gannicus may claim, the marks on Nasir’s neck are not about claims or marking of territory; not that Agron can make any argument denying that seeing Nasir’s throat littered with evidence of his own teeth and lips isn’t the most lust inspiring sight he has ever witnessed, but that isn’t what it’s about.

“Explain it then,” Nasir had panted one night when they found themselves alone, away from the celebrations of yet another successful raid, secreted in the chambers they claimed as their own in the most expansive villa that Agron has ever seen. When Agron made no effort to lift his lips away from Nasir’s pulse point, he received a sharp tug to his hair that made him hiss, a noise worthy of the man below him, “Cease your attempt to devour me and give reason behind intent to mark me for all to see,” it was not Nasir’s words that made him pull back but the slight frustration to them.

“I meant not to offend,” he said as he pulled away, looking down at Nasir’s flushed and annoyed expression as he nudged their noses together, frowning but allowing the dark haired man to pull away from him when he attempted to, “Nasir-”

“I am not property, Agron. I would not have you brand me as such,” Nasir snapped, chastising the German immediately and making him hang his head before he got to his feet, following Nasir and laying one of his hands on his waist and the other on his chin, gently pressing to make him look up. Looking into the dark, smouldering eyes burning into his own, Agron leaned in close bypassing Nasir’s lips when he saw the scowl upon them and kissing his cheek instead “Do not make attempt to soothe anger with gentle touch.”

“I would not dream of it,” Agron promised, pulling back from him and looking into his eyes once again, “Much as I do not seek to lay brand upon you like a Dominus upon a slave. Far from it; I would never forgive myself if I saw slavery take you again, especially by my own hands,” he said quietly, his hand sliding down to Nasir’s throat, fingers stroking the skin there, softer than anything Agron had ever touched, “To have my lips upon your neck… to feel it bare, void of collar and to taste the pulse of your life running under your skin. It is a gift from the Gods,” he admitted, his eyes flicking up to Nasir’s to find his expression soft, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

“You gladiators and your pretty words,” he teased, making Agron flush and hang his head once again, even as Nasir pushed him back towards the bed they had claimed not stopping until Agron had fallen back against it and Nasir was in his lap. Agron opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by fingers pressed to his lips, stilling his voice, “You have had your time to talk, I would have mine to ask some things of you,” Nasir said, voice firm as he looked at him, awaiting the nod that came. Reaching down, Nasir took Agron’s hand in his own, positioning it against his own throat. Agron shivered as he felt the rush of blood under his hand, “Why does it call your attention so fiercely?” he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

“It is proof you yet live,” Agron said, swallowing roughly as he fought the urge to move his hand and replace it with his lips; clearly Nasir didn’t care for it as much as he did, “I have felt men’s throats beneath my hands many times before and it was never to revel in the fact that they lived; it was to steal that life from them. To feel the last breath leave their body, to stop the rush of blood and feel their pulse still beneath my fingers,” his hand moved, reverent, gentle, marvelling at how much trust Nasir held in him to stay so calm when he was so vulnerable at this moment, “When I feel your neck beneath my fingers, my lips… I renew the vow I took the day you awoke from ordeal in the mines; to never allow life to leave your body while there remains breath in mine,” he said fiercely.

There was a moment of confusion when Agron was unsure of what happened, before he realized he was on his back and his hands were knotted in Nasir’s hair, holding onto him as he was kissed roughly, strong hands pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. Nasir pulled back, panting and sitting back up on Agron’s hips, his hands still resting on Agron’s shoulders as the German fought to catch his breath or control the way his mind was reeling from the kiss, “Know that your vow is shared equally,” Nasir said, leaning in closer as Agron pushed himself up onto his elbows, allowing their noses to brush together, “though take care to avoid marks in the future… as best you can,” he teased, the two of them laughing against each other’s lips before Nasir tipped his head back, baring his throat.

“You claim to share my vow, but seek to steal me of breath with your very being,” Agron gasped, sitting up and latching his lips back onto Nasir’s neck, licking, kissing and sucking at the skin, pulling him impossibly closer when he heard the noises slipping from Nasir’s parted lips.

“Take comfort in knowing the feeling is returned and set mind to threatening both of lives with glorious fucking torture.”


End file.
